Devices for controlling the movement of furniture parts which can be moved relative to a stationary furniture part are known from the prior art, in which case the moveable furniture part can be moved in a driven manner with the aid of a drive unit and a monitoring unit for monitoring the movement of the moveable furniture parts.
By way of example, furniture parts which are guided such that they can be moved or can be pivoted on fittings, for example drawers, hatches, doors and the like, are moved with respect to a furniture housing with purely mechanical and/or electrical assistance, for example driven via an electric motor. Particularly in the case of modern pieces of furniture, which may provide additional functions or a relatively high level of control convenience, particular account must be taken of the installation and setting-up effort. This depends essentially on the number of furniture parts which can be moved in a driven manner and on the complexity of movement options to be set up for moveable furniture parts.